


14 times we fell in love

by dino_nuggets_are_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Ripparoni, Romance, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, THIS IS TOO CUTE, Valentine's Day, omg, ✌️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_nuggets_are_life/pseuds/dino_nuggets_are_life
Summary: 7 times Remus loved siriusAnd.. 7 times sirius loved him backHappy valentine's day! I hope you have your lover, of if your a single Pringle like me, a platonic friend date.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	14 times we fell in love

Thank you to my fandom friends for proof reading and @JiaKittyCat for fixing my many mistakes!

* * *

The sound of Remus's quill scratching on parchment was like a pianist playing Lacrimosa by Mozart; the steady beat of his 'y's, the quick scratches of 'r' and 'e', all encapsulating his feelings into the old parchment. He sat in the library, light from a nearby window pouring onto the table, occasionally looking up at an open book to copy something down. Sirius watched from his desk, where he was supposed to be studying, but how are you supposed to do that when the most beautiful boy in your life is sitting a mere 5 feet away?

Sirius stared down at his own parchment, his writing a chicken scratch, horribly written. It wasn't that he was bad at potions, but rather just bad at essays.

Remus looked up at him, smiling softly for a moment and turned back to his studies. Sirius mentally kicked himself for blushing, then quickly picked up his stuff and left the library. How could one quick smile make him feel so. . . so… elated? Happy? No, that's not how you think about your friends right? Sirius kicked himself again. Why did he think of Remus like this, like how James likes Lily, how Dorcas likes Marlene? He wasn't gay, right? He had slept with plenty of girls. So why did he feel like this..?

He strode to a nearby broom closet, sitting inside to think. _Was_ he was gay? Girls never really cut it for him anyway. He was fine with that, he could probably find any cute boy and seduce him into dating him, but why in the name of Merlin did he need to fall in love with Remus? This is why he hated crushes; you could never really get over them.

He inhaled, trying to force himself to think about something else, anything else. A faint tapping distracted him. He looked up at the door which was slightly open.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Sirius… what are you doing in here?"

"Oh uhm..." _Think Sirius think, what do you say when your crush spots you in a closet?_

"Sirius? You okay in there?" Remus pulled the door open, squatting beside him. "You okay?"

Sirius's heart fluttered as he inhaled sharply. "Um, just thinking.."

"Oh? About what?"

"W-well, I- I- I'll show you ok?" He inhaled again, praying to God that this would work. He slowly moved forward, and Remus seemed to understand, tilting his head slightly to the side as Sirius locked their lips together. They kissed, like a pair dancing, like a couple acting in a play, like friends singing. It was smooth and comforting and every worry slipped away as he slid his hands into the other boy's soft hair. Remus pulled him closer, hugging him warmly. Sirius had been waiting for this his whole life, even if he didn't know it. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> kuddos and comments appreciated, it keeps me sane <3


End file.
